twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The craziest plotlines I have ever seen on fanfiction.Net/@comment-7600752-20130915222348/@comment-7600752-20130916001117
35) I don't see Jaocb allowing the Cullens to use him as a bat. Technically he could outrun the Cullens because shapeshifters are faster than vampires. 36) Vampire venom ONLY works on normal humans. It will NOT work on shapeshifters or animals....venom acts as a poison for both. ALL animals loath vampires...and if a vampir bit a dog...it would just die from the venom poisoning. 37) Since peaches are basically just fruits...this would also be impossible. Emmett wouldn't even want to bite into a peach since it's repugnant to him...as all types of human foods are repugnant to vampires. 38) Hmmm. Felix adores the Volturi and Aro. He is bound to them. And I doubt that Aro worries that much about his hair...or has hair straightener. 39) Although I think a Carlisle/Charlie romance would be interesting to read....Carlisle is very much in love with Esme. And Charlie is pretty much straight....so I can't see that happening. 40) This one just sounds downright weird. I'd have to read this particular story in order to judge it properly. 41) Carlisle has LOTS of books....if one went missing...if would probably be because someone borrowed it. Besides, Edward could tell him who took the book. 42) This is a great idea. I've read lots of Twilight Themed stories that were entirely human...and almost all of them are really great to read. 43) To be a shapeshifter, you have to inherit the genes from particular Quilutte members...and Bella does NOT fall into tha category. 44) So... this book would be about mass suicide...not a great story line. 45) This one is just plain gross and disgusting. 46) Female vampires can't have children. I read one FanFic where Alice drinks a potion for her to get pregnant....but it was a bit lame. 47) Paul would be the last shapeshifter to go for Bella. He actually sort of loathes her in the majority of the books. 48) Billy can't imprint...the shapeshifter gene that causes them to imprint is dormant in Billy. Charlie can't imprint because he doesn't have the specific gene that causes imprinting. Impossible. 49) Again...Shapeshifters ONLY imprint with humans. Shapeshifters imprint on humans who most likely help them pass on the shapeshifter gene. Female vampires cannot procreate. The only vampire/shapeshifter pairing is Jacob and Renesmee. It COULD be possible that a female shapeshiter (very rare) could possibly imprint on a male vampire...but highly unlikely. The only female shapeshifter is Leah....and she hates vampires. 50) I would LOVE to read a story based on this scenario. Howeer I think it unlikely in the Twilightworld. 51) Makes no sense to me. 52) It's impossible for vampires to reassemble themselves once they have been burned to ashes. Besides, with Bella becoming a vampire...she's just as strong as James and he'd be absolutlely no threat to her. 53) This is VERY unlikely to happen....but ohhhh....if it could be true! 54) This makes no sense...Aro being a vampire could care less about makeup. AND...I really don't think vampires believe in God or gods...they vew themselves in that aspect. 55) Again, shapeshifters do NOT imprint on vampires or members of the same sex. The imprint works solely so that shapeshifters are attracted to those who will help ensure shapeshifter offspring. 56) I really don't understand this one...and why would being a muslim have anything to do with imprinting. 57) The Cullen women mostly likely would not do this. It would not be in their character to do that. Besides, the Cullen women do NOT have periods....and neither does Bella after she becomes vampire. 58) I really don't understand this story theory...so I can't comment on it aside from the fact that it sound rediculous. 59) I don't know what this even means???? 60) The only thing I like about this storyline is that Edward meets Cedrick Diggory. The rest is stupid. 61) Absolutely disgusting!! 62) Sounds interesting.. but the story is confusing. 63) Again, shapeshifters do NOT imprint on members of the same sex. The imprint works solely so that shapeshifters are attracted to those who will help ensure shapeshifter offspring. 64) Sounds like a really stupid and retarded sex story.